In general, a laundry treatment apparatus includes a washing machine, a drying machine, and a washing and drying machine.
The washing machine is an apparatus that performs washing, rinsing, and spin-drying to remove contaminants from laundry, such as clothes and bedclothes, using water, detergent, and mechanical action. The washing machine is classified as a top load type washing machine in which a drum, in which laundry is placed, is rotated about a vertical shaft or a front load type washing machine in which a drum, in which laundry is placed, is rotated about a horizontal shaft.
The drying machine is an apparatus that supplies hot air to clothes to be dried to dry the clothes. In the drying machine, clothes to be dried are introduced into a rotary drum and hot air or cool air is supplied into the drum to dry the clothes.
The washing and drying machine is an apparatus having both a washing function and a drying function. In the washing and drying machine, laundry, such as clothes, is introduced into a rotary drum and a desired function is selected to wash or dry the laundry.
The laundry treatment apparatus may have a door to open and close a drum, in which laundry, such as clothes, is placed. In the busy life of today, it is important for a washing machine to provide the remaining time of a washing operation. Various researches have been conducted into washing machines configured to intuitively provide users with the remaining time of a washing operation.